


I Will Still Love You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam walks into his apartment, he was tired with debriefing with Nick Fury, he had just ended his mission with Clint, and he wants to get in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend but he could sense that something was wrong, as he walks into his living room, it was awfully quiet, he checked his phone again, no text from his boyfriend. He sighs and walks to their bedroom. To find Bucky wrapped up like a human burrito in their bed.





	I Will Still Love You

Sam walks into his apartment, he was tired with debriefing with Nick Fury, he had just ended his mission with Clint, and he wants to get in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend but he could sense that something was wrong, as he walks into his living room, it was awfully quiet, he checked his phone again, no text from his boyfriend. He sighs and walks to their bedroom. To find Bucky wrapped up like a human burrito in their bed.

“You okay hunny?” Sam asked as he took a seat on their bed.

“Mmmhmm.” Bucky nods.

“You don't sound okay, I didn't get a text from you from the last 24hrs. Are you sure you okay hunny?” Sam asked him again.

“Yeah I guess so. It's just I felt overwhelmed recently.” Bucky said, as he scoot closer to Sam, just to feel his touch, as he lays on Sam's lap.

“Want to talk about it baby?” Sam asked him, as he threads his fingers in Bucky's messy curls.

“I feel like, I'm not good enough, for you, for the team, for anyone. Honestly, I'm a broken mess, I have way too many scars everywhere, I get constant nightmares, for fuck sake, I'm a brainwashed assassin. I honestly don't deserve to be treated this way. Everyone is so nice to me, Tony is way too nice, I killed his parents for fuck sake. I nearly killed Steve. I've punched Natasha way too many times, and hell I nearly put Clint in danger during our recent mission. And i can't forgive myself for putting Peter in danger. And hunny, I totally don't deserve such a loving boyfriend like you. You're caring, you're understanding, you're lovable, you're like the perfect one.” Bucky sighs.

“Hunny, I'm not perfect, I'm flawed. I don't have the perfect shade of black hair, I don't have the perfect smile, my grinning face just looks like a pedophile, I can't run as fast as when I fly up in the air, it takes me awhile with my guns, and when it comes to physical fight, I don't always win. Hunny, I'm never near perfect.” Sam said. Bucky then sat up and look at him.

“Look at me Sam! Fucking look at me!” Bucky said, as he pulls off the blanket, exposing his metal arm, showing the fresh raw scratch mark.

“What did you do?” Sam said as he tries to touch Bucky's arm.

“Don't you touch me! I'm a monster honestly. I killed way too many innocent people, and I will continue to do that. As long as this, whatever in here is not taken out, I will still kill.” Bucky said angrily, as points to his head, hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Hunny! No you're not. We will work this out, we talked to T'Challa and Shuri, they will help us with it. Please hunny.” Sam said, as he moved closer to Bucky.

“Just stay away from me please. Just go. Just leave me.” Bucky said, as he got out of the bed and left the bedroom.

“Bucky, I will never leave you. I love you. I really do.” Sam said, as he chased after Bucky.

“If you love me, you have to let me go, please, i beg you.” Bucky said, as he stood in the hallway.

“I will never let you go, i have loved you when we first met, and i will still continue to love you, till the day i die. I will never stop loving you at all.” Sam said, as he walks closer to Bucky.

“I won't never stop killing anyone Sam, what if one day i kill you? What if I hurt the team? What if I can never be who I am again? I'm like a time bomb Sam!” Bucky said angrily, as he walks up to Sam, wanting to punch him in the face.

“Then do that, do whatever it takes, as long as I can get you back in my arms. Punch me if you need, hurt me if you want, I will still be here to love you. I will never stop loving you.” Sam said, as he looks deep into Bucky's ocean blue eyes.

Bucky groans in frustration, as he punched the wall next to Sam, he continuously punch it with his right fist, so he could feel the pain through it. Bucky shouts in frustration, and he turns and look at Sam, both man had hot tears running down their cheeks, Bucky could see the determined look in Sam's eyes, he knew Sam meant it, Sam would love him and his flaws, even if it means getting himself killed. Bucky took a couple of deep breathe in, and he walks to Sam, pulling him into a hug.

“I'm sorry, i really am. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know what got into me.” Bucky apologize, as he kissed Sam's forehead.

“It's okay Bucks, let it all out. Let out all your frustration, I'm here for you baby. I will never ever leave you at all. I love you too much.” Sam said, as he hugs Bucky tighter. They stood there for a good 10 minutes, holding each other close, their light sobs filling up their apartment.

Sam had pulled Bucky along, and led him to their sofa, Sam laid on the sofa, pulling Bucky on top of him, Bucky lays on his chest, Sam kisses his forehead, as he lazily rubs Bucky's back. He hums the usual bed time song Bucky would sing for him. Bucky looks up at him, and kisses his soft lips.

“Remember the first time we kissed?” Bucky asked him.

“I will never forget, how nervous you look and when you cup my face and tell me that you love me, and when you lean in and kissed me, i will never forget the tingling feeling when your lips touched mine.” Sam said, as he tangles his hands in Bucky's hair.

“Remember that first date we had, at the rooftop?” Sam asked him.

“That is impossible to forget, who knew having a picnic at midnight under the starry nights, could lead us back to your room, with the both of us passed out and naked in bed. Also it was funny how the alarm rang and i was running out of your room in just my jeans and I bumped head first into Steve and god, i will never forget the face he made when he saw the bite marks you gave me on my collar bone, and what was more hilarious was when you ran after me just to hand me your shirt because mine was dirty, and Steve went crazy, and when I kissed you in front of him, I swear he nearly choked me.” Bucky chuckles.

“Remember the day you asked me to move in with you?” Bucky asked him.

“Well that day was memorable to me, how you pretended that you didn't want at first, and we had the whole team to talk to you, but you wanted me to personally ask you about it and you literally jumped with joy and rush to your room and pack your stuff.” Sam laughed.

“Babe, I want you to remember today.” Sam said as he looks at Bucky.

“Why is that so?” Bucky asked, as he looks at him confused.

“Because this, Marry me baby.” Sam said, as he pulls out his dog tag necklace, there were two silver rings attached to it. It was the custom made vibranium ring that Sam had ordered from Shuri, he had their initial engraved on it.

“Oh my god, Sam. What is this about?” Bucky sighs as he looks at Sam.

“I wanted to propose on our anniversary, but since the ring are already here, so why not do it soon. Also we can get married on our anniversary. So what do say? ” Sam said

“But why would you want to marry a broken white mess like me? What if i got triggered again? What if i hurt you?” Bucky said.

“I got it all handled, we will meet Shuri end of this week, she has everything all planned out. And i would still marry you, no matter what happens, cos i never learned to stop loving someone.” Sam said.

“Then yes I would love to marry you, Sam Wilson.” Bucky said, as he grins at Sam.

“Nah baby, it's Samuel Thomas Wilson-Barnes” Sam said, as he leans down and kisses Bucky's forehead. Bucky chuckles as he nuzzles closer to Sam. Wilson-Barnes it is.


End file.
